


Driftwood

by Bananafish_91



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, Lots of Sex, M/M, Other members may appear, Taeyong needs a hug, The Author Regrets Nothing, but he is caring, definitely whipped tee hee, jaehyun is a spoiled brat, maybe even whipped, mutual feelings, my bubu, not sure about the length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananafish_91/pseuds/Bananafish_91
Summary: Taeyong's life as a stripper takes a drastic turn as Jung Jaehyun, the mysterious tycoon enters the scene. He is a poor damaged soul making ends meet with his lowly job but the handsome man with the most gorgeous dimpled smile offers to turn things around. They try keeping it strictly on a business standpoint but the question is, will they catch feelings?





	1. The one where Jaehyun wants to marry stripper Taeyong

It is the same guy again.

 

This is the fourth week in a row that Taeyong sees him quietly sipping his cocktail, eyes never leaving him as he performs.

 

And he is seated at the exact same spot so Taeyong has little to no difficulty noticing the handsome stranger in the leather jacket.

 

His piercing gaze is intimidating. Its frighteningly strong that Taeyong's steps falter for a few seconds. Of course the audience is beyond hammered to notice the slight misstep but this is a first for Taeyong. 

 

To this date, its him that leaves his admirers' mouth watering. He gets a kick out of the fact that none of the lowlives who come to the Citylights bar/stripper joint is even worthy of knowing his name.

 

Hence the stage name "Kitten" came to be courtesy of Ten. He loved it instantly. Everyone loved it. Loved him. Worshipped him. Until he became Citylights' main attraction.

 

And right now this stranger's gaze is compelling Taeyong to get off his high horse, bite the dust and crumble into nothing. But Taeyong wants to prove his point tonight, that he isnt a push over.

 

He wants to know what happens if the stalemate ends, when the equilibrium tips slightly just so he could taste the sweet glory of getting under the handsome man's skin. 

 

If the stranger has come to play, Taeyong is all for it. After all, this is his playing ground where he does what he does best. 

 

Glitter adorns his skin in constellations. He struts across the ramp in his gold boots wearing a sheer blouse and tight leather pants that hug his thin frame in all the right places. His flaming red hair fans out in disarray giving it a mussed look. In short, he is out to kill and his prey is sitting right across him.

 

The atmosphere becomes immediately charged with excitement. Its heavy and suffocatingly smoggy but its nothing Taeyong cant handle. He works the pole with practised ease gracing the crowd with his divine presence. 

 

At regular intervals he pops open the buttons of his oversized blouse one by one, teasing the exposed skin until they come undone all at once. The leather pants get discarded next leaving him in a pair of thin black briefs, his smooth mile long legs stretching as he bends backwards gracefully. Lithe movements define his overall performance giving justice to his stage name.

 

The crowd is hysterical as Taeyong performs the last leg of his act.

 

His smoky eyes focus on the spot only to find the stranger no longer there. He scans the crowd as he performs to spot the familiar leather jacket but his pursuit ends in vain.

 

By the end of his act, the stage is littered with dollar bills all in his appreciation. Taeyong takes no notice of the crowd's hysterics rather he was looking forward to rile up the stranger which he failed to do. His ego takes a beating and he has difficulty digesting the fact that someone actually left his performance midway.

 

As he heads backstage, he is quickly ushered into his room by Ten, the barkeep. He looks on edge and Taeyong has no idea what could possibly be the reason behind it.

 

"You have a visitor." he says in a hushed tone.

 

"What?" Taeyong looks puzzled. Is it another lunatic who wants his private services?

 

"You put on quite a show out there. And thanks to that you successfully pissed off the Mayor's son." Ten looks like he is about to pop a vein but all that gets registered into Taeyong's brain is the Mayor's son being one among the crowd tonight.

 

"The Mayor's son comes to Citylights?" he asks as Ten gawks at him.

 

"Thats beside the point. What were you doing out there? Trying to put me out of business?" Taeyong is confused. All he did was give the crowd what they wanted.

 

"Its because of Jung Jaehyun that I run a lucrative business here. One wrong move and he decides to pull the rug from beneath our feet, we're both finished. You get me?" Ten looks at him hoping it makes sense but Taeyong is visibly lost.

 

"Nah..uh...still not on the same page. Sorry" Taeyong resorts to testing the poor barkeep's patience as he proceeds to wipe off his smoky eye make up.

 

"Let me take over from here Chittaphon." he suddenly hears a deep barritone calling Ten by his given name. As the person behind the attractive voice stares at his reflection in the mirror, Taeyong halts whatever he is doing and twirls his chair to face him directly.

 

It is the handsome stranger from before, although he looks even more handsome from up close. A tall well built frame, features befitting an actor, the most flawless skin Taeyong has ever seen and thick messy chocolate locks that makes him want to card his fingers through them. Jaehyun's dimples appear when he smirks, surprising Taeyong but they're gone as soon as they appeared.

 

"Well well well...so you're the Mayor's son. Who do you think you are taking off in the middle of my act, you spoiled piece of..." Ten screams at Taeyong to stop overstepping his limits but he is held back by Jaehyun. The shorter male storms away leaving Taeyong to sort out this mess himself.

 

"Big words from someone who does nothing but spread legs for money." That is a low-blow even for Taeyong. Its not his fault that his abusive father left his wife and only son to fend for themselves. If only the circumstances were different, Taeyong would have become a renowned musician.

 

He stands up abruptly and fists the front of Jaehyun's jacket. If looks could kill, Jaehyun would be fix feet under by now.

 

"My my...the kitten finally exposes his claws. Did that hit a nerve?" His voice sounds playful, teasing. He has the audacity to insult and smirk right at Taeyong's face.

 

"You dont just waltz in here insulting me and get away with it. Get the fuck out of my face before I call security!" He shoves Jaehyun away but gets pulled by his wrists and pinned to the nearby wall at breakneck speed.

 

"You're forgetting that I own this place, Kitten. Which technically makes me your boss." Taeyong squirms in the other's hold but his hands are pinned above his head in a vice like grip. Jaehyun is impossibly close, so close that their lower bodies press together.

 

"I have a proposition that you cant possibly ignore. Care to listen?" His breath is hot against his ears and Taeyong wills away the urge to moan wantonly. 

 

"I dont have to listen to a filthy manipulative piece of crap like you." he gathers his senses and spits back at the handsome man in front of him. Then he sees it. The slight shift in Jaehyun's demeanor, so sinisterly dark that a chill runs down Taeyong's spine. Jaehyun's dominant aura is so surprisingly imposing that it is borderline bewitching making Taeyong's toes curl in response.

 

"I know just how to make you listen." his voice rasps. He bites the soft earlobe and runs his tongue down the smooth neck. Taeyong's eyes roll back into his skull. His tense frame slumps in Jaehyun's hold making the latter smirk victoriously.

 

He trails one of his hands down the pale torso. Taeyong's breath hitches, his abdomen caves in as Jaehyun's feathery touches leave goosebumps in their wake. The laving tongue doesnt let up on the assault on his neck either, rather it progresses into loud wet kisses and sharp bites that litter his skin with rapidly reddening hickeys.

 

"Mmm...you're such a slut. Look at you, all hard and leaking already." Its then that Taeyong feels the hand that is cupping his hardening cock over his black briefs. He bites his lower lip preventing a pleasurable scream from ripping out of his throat. He isnt going to feed Jaehyun's bloated ego anymore than it already is.

 

"Fuck you!" Is all he manages as Jaehyun locks eyes with him. The cold piercing eyes stun Taeyong to his very core.

 

"So eager to get it on? I know I am irresistible even for you. But I came here to talk and you will listen." The momentary lapse in Taeyong's discernment gives Jaehyun the green light and he continues.

 

"Good boy." Taeyong's cock jumps as he listens to Jaehyun's deep raspy voice, his briefs becoming impossibly tight. He didnt think he would submit to the gorgeous man so easily. 

 

The other hand on Taeyong's wrist slides down his side and rounds his waist. The tall man is so sinful looking, its almost ridiculous. A thumb swipes his lower lip that is swollen and beyond red from biting too much. Taeyong sees something flickering in Jaehyun's eyes before he feels the faint brush of the other's lips. It is so faint that it could hardly be called a proper kiss.

 

"You....really are a piece of work, you know! No one has challenged me head on and riled me up as much as you did tonight." he releases his hold on Taeyong and brushes back his bangs. But the proximity between them still lingers.

 

"So if it helps your wounded self-esteem, I admit that you successfully managed to get under my skin, so much that it was infuriating. Maddening." Taeyong senses frustration in his tone and he instantly feels proud of himself. His erratic breathing calms down as he speaks.

 

"Just cut to the chase. What is it that you really want from me?" he asks.

 

"I want you. Plain and simple." Taeyong's mouth falls open at the other's obnoxious reply. Just who does he think he is anyway! He guffaws at the preposterous claim. 

 

"I am sorry what did you just say?" Jaehyun plops down on a couch while Taeyong becomes hyper aware of his exposed body. He removes the blouse that barely clings to his thin frame leaving him in only his briefs. He sees Jaehyun's gaze flicker towards his glaringly obvious bulge and sees him break into a triumphant grin a second later. He speed walks towards his wardrobe pulling out a bathrobe and secures it around his waist.

 

"I said what I said. Now I want an answer from you." Taeyong's blood boils at his insolence. 

 

"Listen here Moneybags. You denigrate my life choices, manhandle me, call me names and expect me to be yours exclusively? What are you on?" He sees Jaehyun's hooded eyes focusing on him for a second before he twiddles his thumbs and stands up again.

 

"I suppose I wasnt quite clear about my request. My father, the Mayor wants me to marry the daughter of a liquor baron in a few days' time. Of course since I am gay, I am totally against it so...." As he drags on for effect, Taeyong finishes the next few sentences for him.

 

"Ah the classic! You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend or whatever so daddy dearest doesnt force you into this marriage....what do you take me for Jung?" he sits on a nearby stool and entertains himself with the assortment of sweets laid out in a bowl next to him.

 

"No...We're gonna get married next week." Taeyong chokes on a piece of KitKat after listening to Jaehyun's explanation.

 

"Wow you're on a roll here buddy! Why dont you just find yourself a good lay. You're clearly not right in the head." As Taeyong says this he is forcefully pulled against a hard muscular body. He comes crashing onto the couch with a loud squeak as Jaehyun hovers above him, his predatory eyes locked onto Taeyong's once again.

 

"I am done talking to you nicely and if you think you can walk away from this, I can always resort to other..... pleasurable ways of persuasion." his lewd tone has Taeyong seething from underneath him. He's had enough with this guy's bullshit. He locks his legs behind Jaehyun and shifts his weight to his right so they both come tumbling to the floor.

 

Jaehyun is clearly surprised by the turn of events. Of course in the four weeks of his regular visits, he has imagined Taeyong in all possible positions. He has lost count of the number of times Taeyong has haunted his dreams in the last month. His pretty pink lips, his pronounced cupid's bow, his pointed nose, his big beautiful eyes, the rose shaped scar adjacent to his right eye, his dark eyebrows, his defined jawline, his skinny but toned body grinding his in slow motion...Jaehyun could never get enough of the ethereal man in his dreams, so he hopes to try his luck in real life. But Taeyong just doesnt yield no matter how hard he tries. Never gives in.

 

"I am much stronger than I look so think again before having your way with me and...... I am sure you can find someone else to do your bidding Mr.Jung." he says this as he has Jaehyun pinned on the floor.

 

"Do you really think you're in any position to defy me Mr. Lee Taeyong?" Taeyong's eyes blow wide as he hears Jaehyun calling him by his given name. He briefly thinks Ten has something to do with this but he is bound by contract with his employer to never disclose his real name under any circumstance.

 

"How long do you think you can go with a lowly stripper's job huh?" Jaehyun provokes.

 

"I am not letting the fact that you know my real name slide and for your information, I am getting by just fine with my current job." They both get back up and stare at each other, a comfortable distance between them although the tension in the atmosphere is palpable.

 

"What about your family? You think you can save your mom and your little brother from another eviction with the measly amount you get every month? You think you can pay off your debts, mounting bills, take care of your mom's medical expenses, your little brother's education loans? Does your mom even know that you work here? As a stripper? You think she will be proud once she knows that her eldest son is a slut?" Taeyong's mouth dries up and his eyes well with tears. Just how much does Jaehyun know about him? How much does he plan on pushing him to the edge?

 

Jaehyun's ears ring and his cheeks sting the next second. He sees Taeyong in a vulnerable state, his hand raised, his breath coming out in irregular pants.

 

"If I could have let it slip that you're a stripper to your family, I would have easily done that a long time ago, even blackmailed you into submitting to me with that piece of information. But I am not one for underhanded jabs. I am sure you would come to me willingly after this." he says as he cups his reddened cheek and prepares to leave.

 

"Get out." Is all he gets from Taeyong. The shorter male looks physically drained from their altercation earlier. Maybe even emotionally.

 

"I will be waiting for your answer after your performance next week." 

 

"Just get the fuck out already!!" Taeyong finally screams from the top of his lungs as Jaehyun exits his room.

 

"What have I gotten myself into? Why me?" he asks no one in particular as he slumps onto the floor and cries himself into exhaustion.


	2. The one where stripper Taeyong agrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment his mic turns off and he traces his steps back, the crowd recovers from its stupor and turns the entire joint upside down. It all gets out of hand as the bouncers and security guards try their utmost to contain the chaos. But a single man at the farthest corner of the bar smiles triumphantly at the turn of events.
> 
>  
> 
> "I hope you got your answer." Taeyong looks straight at Jaehyun and whispers. There must be something in the air tonight because Taeyong cant contain his excitement either.

Its Thursday today. Its been exactly four days since the whole fiasco with Jaehyun. Taeyong knows that Jaehyun religiously comes to Citylights every Saturday. That gives him two more days to decide on his next course of action. Truthfully though, he owes Jaehyun nothing for him to be throwing away his sanity in exchange for this proposed wedlock. In the eyes of the whole world, they will be life partners but for them both, they will be life partners for business sake.

 

He is lying on his bed in his small but cozy apartment. Of all the places nearby this was the only one he could afford. His thoughts are muddled. Jaehyun knew that much about him already, who knows what else he's found out about him. What if he tells his mom about him being a stripper? He did claim that he refused to resort to underhanded methods but can he really be trusted?

 

He has barely had enough sleep since last Saturday and all he has done from morning is toss and turn in his bed. And to make matters worse the weather is stiflingly hot. He gets up to turn on the air-con but all he gets is a sputtering sound as it breaks down for the millionth time this week. He thinks he had the repair guy fix it for good the last time it went bust. He thinks misfortune follows him everywhere. Before depressing thoughts devour him, he shakes it off and decides to pay his family a visit.

 

His mom and his younger brother, Minhyung live in the next town. Its a quiet town but most importantly they could live off his money without burning a hole in his pocket. She makes sure to call him every week but calls stopped coming altogether until a few weeks ago and that worries him. Calling her always proves to be futile since all he gets are one line replies that severely grates on his nerves.

 

He packs a few of his essentials and texts Ten that he will be out of town till Saturday. After a two hour bus ride, he reaches his destination and walks towards the apartment where his mom and Minhyung are staying. His conversation with Jaehyun keeps playing on repeat as he walks past the streets.

 

According to his family, he works as a sous chef in a private restaurant which was not entirely a lie since he had an initial experience of two years in the kitchen and he takes pride in his cooking skills as much as he does in his multifarious skills. He wishes to keep it that way and he thinks he'd rather die than live to see the day when his family comes to know of his business at the seedy bar.

 

He reaches the apartment complex after a twenty minute walk. The security guard gives him a weird look before allowing him in. Must be his hair. He definitely stands out in a crowd because of his red hair.

 

Hoping to see his family after a long time, he bounces on the balls of his feet in excitement as the elevator takes its time ascending towards the sixth floor. The hallway is grimy but decent enough and the families reciding there seem quite friendly and amiable. He bows in a respectful gesture to an old woman who seems to be their neighbour. And as his eyes land on the closed door next to him, he is shocked to his very core. He expected to see his mom and younger brother greeting him, instead an eviction notice is pasted on the door.

 

The old woman who greeted him earlier speaks up after seeing the evident shock he is in.

 

"Are you the eldest son? Taeyong?" She seems to be knowing his name. His mom must have mentioned him. He gulps down the sob that threatens to break out of his throat and furiously brushes back his bangs.

 

"Ah...yes. I am Taeyong. Can you tell me....when..." Words fail him when he needs them the most. Seeing his emotional state, the old woman invites him into her house out of courtesy.

 

"The rent was increased three months ago. The landlord kept threatening her that he'd kick them out if she didnt pay up. I offered to lend her money last month but your mother vehemently refused. And then one day, he came out with an eviction notice out of nowhere forcing them to vacate. I am sure she kept this from you to avoid burdening you with her worries. But I wish....I just wish things turned out differently for her." Taeyong is dazed by the unexpected turn of events.

 

"She didnt tell me.....she didnt even call me...oh my god." Tears prick his eyes. He supposes he can find some solace for now in the company of the old woman who offers him tea. Out of gratitude, he accepts her hospitality however conflicted and restless he feels right now.

 

The kind old woman, sensing Taeyong's restlessness, doesnt beat around the bush and tells him about his mother's current location.

 

"She must have anticipated your visit dear boy. She said and I quote 'Please give him this address if he comes to visit' " He couldn't be anymore grateful to this lovely lady as she gives him a piece of paper with the address written in it. She hugs him, pats his back and whispers soothing words in his ears, that this is just a passing cloud, that he and his family should find strength in one another to tide over these difficult times.

 

It is safe to say that his mom is surprised to see him at her doorstep. Taeyong greets her with tears flowing down his eyes and engulfs her in a tight hug the moment she lets him in. The house is small, cramped but enough to go about for two people living off of limited supplies and facilities, plus the rent is dirt cheap. He is heartbroken. He thinks his mother and younger brother dont deserve to live like destitutes because of his incompetence.

 

"Why didnt you tell me? I am just a phonecall away! How could you even think that you were burdening me?" His voice is weak from crying. His mother however smiles at him while drying his tears.

 

"I didnt want to tell you because I was planning to move out of that wretched place anyway. I found a job in a local supermarket and thought about moving here since it was nearby and saves me a lot of travel time. And Minhyung is already into his high school so the extra money should help with his higher studies." She says the last part with a heavy heart as she knows how Taeyong gave up on his education to support his family. But all Taeyong feels is overwhelming pride for the exceptional woman.

 

"Still doesnt give you the excuse for not calling me. I am pissed and disappointed. When were you planning on telling me? If I hadnt gone over to the apartment today, I would have never known about all this." His tirade gets interrupted by his mother's warm hug. He sighs heavily realizing that this is one of her defense mechanisms and he has no choice but to return it.

 

"I know my bubu. And I am sorry for not telling you. The least you can do is forgive me, right?" Her eyes sparkle with hope. Her playful tone makes Taeyong's heart swell with warm feels and so he does what she requests. He looks around and notices that his younger brother isnt at home. Then he admonishes himself for not noticing that its a weekday, hence his brother is probably busy at school. At a corner of his heart, he feels a painful tug but he is soon to brush it aside and feels grateful that atleast Minhyung is enjoying his childhood at the cost of his.

 

He later learns from his mother that Minhyung's tuition fees are overdue as well. After much contemplation, he soon comes to the conclusion that his earnings from the bar would hardly help his family's current situation. And so his thoughts go back to Jaehyun's proposal almost immediately. Of course, however lascivious the handsome man seemed, his concerns regarding Taeyong's financial situation were sincere. Or atleast thats what Taeyong wants to believe. His claims were no doubt outrageous and to any layman out there, the mere idea of getting married out of the blue and to someone one hardly knows anything about is just frivolous.

 

He didnt think it would be this hard to decide and he's already used up the entirety of Thursday and half of Friday. He needs to go back to work tomorrow and he will no doubt have to face Jaehyun. He is clearly torn between having to accept or straight up reject it but as he sees his younger brother scratch his head trying to figure out the solution to a quadratic equation he feels that it wouldnt hurt to give it a shot. Thoughts swim erratically and he has a hard time sleeping but he considers the fact that since he is already knee deep in muck, it wouldnt make much of a difference.

 

Eventhough, they're yet to deep dive into the specifications of this supposed marriage, Taeyong thinks he has a vague idea on how all of this is gonna pan out. Jaehyun is probably looking for something not serious, something transient. He probably has constraints at home, so he has no choice but to narrow it down to marriage as the only viable option. Hence he reassures himself that as long as he doesn't catch feelings, he is in the clear.

 

All these thoughts swimming in his head tires him out and he decides to get some shut eye. He thinks it would be rather wise to confront the handsome businessman regarding this situation when they meet the next time.

 

The next day he leaves with a heavy heart and an envelope of cash safely tucked under his mother's medicine box. He doesnt relent when his mother sees it and brings it back.

 

"I...uh..forgot to tell you this. I....um...God this is harder than I thought..."he drags as his mom becomes anxious. He figures he might as well tell her that the next time she sees him, he might not be her single darling son who has the worst luck when it comes to relationships. Her words not his he claims.

 

"I..uh..might be getting married soon." He says this under his breath as his mom peers closer to make out what he says.

 

"Taeyong....my bubu what're you saying? I didnt know you were even in a relationship!" She strokes his red locks and looks at him like he's just said the joke of the century.

 

_Ya well me neither....._

 

"His name is Jung Jaehyun. And before you say anything, yes, I am gay and we're both in a serious relationship." Atleast there is one thing thats true about this entire melee and thats about him being gay.

 

_Stop....what're you saying?_

 

"Jaehyun is the Mayor's son. He and I..well we started dating a year ago and uh....just last week he...."

 

_Shut the fuck up...._

 

"He popped the question out of nowhere and...uh...yeah...here I am...."

 

_There go my remaining braincells...._

 

"I guess I am betrothed now! Congratulations mommy, your son is not totally hopeless!" As he says this his mom wonders if he's gone crazy. She goes awfully quiet and that sends alarm signals blaring in his head.

 

"Where's your ring then?" Shoot. He wants nothing more than to drop dead right now. He was so into explaining that he forgot the tiniest but the most intricately important detail there was to a legitimate proposal.

 

"I..uh...forgot. I removed it while I was bathing the other day and well...you know how I tend to forget stuff when I am in a hurry..." His mind kicks into overdrive but his voice is surprisingly steady, which he believes is enough to convince his mom.

 

But she surprises him by whacking his head and says "You dont remove an engagement ring, my idiot son!" He winces and caresses his head but his mom's faint smile gives him hope, that she is convinced.

 

_Sorry mommy....this is for you and Minhyung._

 

"Does he treat you well?" She asks. Taeyong stumbles a bit at her reaction but answers her with fake conviction. He decides to go by his gut feeling and wing it.

 

_Here goes nothing..._

 

"Uh..yes. He does."

 

"I would like to meet him. Possibly before the big day." She says as her voice suddenly becomes stern.

 

"Uh sure. I am free next weekend." He gulps his nervousness down. He has to give himself credit for coming this far with his bluff, might as well grow balls to face this till the bitter end. Will Jaehyun even agree to this arrangement? This whole thing is so wrong on all possible levels yet here he is trying to right his wrongs. All he has left to do right now is to face his fate, whatever that is. He hopes Jaehyun keeps his end of the bargain because Taeyong doesnt want to go through hell again.

 

The next day Ten enquires if everything is ok with Taeyong. He is the only other person who knows about his interaction with Jaehyun last week and its safe to say that he had his ass handed to him by the elegant Thai. Eventhough Ten is hella money-minded he has his heart in the right place. He cares about Taeyong's well being too much which is why he confronted him earlier. 

 

"Please think this through before you jump in alright! The offer for your pay raise still stands by the way." He sighs as he wipes the glasses at the countertop.

 

"It just wont cut it Ten. For all I know, I may have to quit if I am going through with this. He wouldnt want the whole world to know that the Mayor's son is wedded to a stripper of all people!" Saying this, Taeyong gets up and applies eyeliner in thick strokes. He wears an embellished shimmery black shirt that hugs his skinny frame provocatively, a shimmery pair of pants and his signature gold boots.

 

"Its a shame that I will have to let you go but if its for the better then I guess thats what I am gonna do! I hope you know what you're doing!" Ten's fond gaze and gentle voice gladdens Taeyong's heart. 

 

"How do I look?" he asks. He expects a sassy reply from the shorter mail but surprisingly gets engulfed in a tight hug and is given a tight slap to his flat ass.

 

"I would so love to tap this ass but sadly you're taken. Now go out there and work it like you mean business." Ten says and sends him off onto the stage.

 

On his way, he barrels into someone tall. The said person holds him in a tight grip to prevent him from falling over. Think of the devil and he shall appear. Its the Mayor's son, Jung Jaehyun in all his six feet glory, his hair slicked back with gel, his dimples in display. Taeyong has to think of all things gross and disgusting to tone down the furious blush painted across his cheeks. He is just that attractive.

 

"Hey there Kitten. Were you thinking about me?" he smirks.

 

"You wish Jung. Now let me go." he squirms but the hold around his body only tightens. Looking around the dark hallway, he realizes that its only the two of them there.

 

"Oh come on. Your loyal supporters can wait a little bit longer. Didnt you miss me?" Jaehyun's sultry voice gets to his head. He cant possibly get horny at this time, not when he has a show to headline. Jaehyun's head dips and his lips graze his earlobe. Before things get out of hand, Taeyong does what immediately comes to mind. He pulls his knee up and grinds the other's cock. That seems to do the trick as Jaehyun hisses and his hold flies open. Taeyong fixes his costume and hair and walks past him.

 

"Concerning my proposal, I hope you have decided what to do!" Jaehyun says before he walks out of his sight.

 

"Enjoy the show Jung." Thats all Taeyong says without turning back.

 

As expected, he sees Jung Jaehyun seated at the front row. The crowd is extra boisterous and rowdy tonight. Realizing that this might be his swan song, he puts on an extra provocative show. The spot light shines on him as he twists and turns his body according to the music and lap dances on an empty chair. Jaehyun so wishes to be seated right there and get a first hand experience at the ultimate seduction by Taeyong. He looks so beautiful that its beyond his comprehension. He finally bows after a stellar performance and gives the big announcement on stage. It comes off as a complete shocker as the noisy crowd grows incredibly silent.

 

"This is my last performance everyone. As of tonight I am quitting Citylights. Thanks for being such a wonderful audience." The moment his mic turns off and he traces his steps back, the crowd recovers from its stupor and turns the entire joint upside down. It all gets out of hand as the bouncers and security guards try their utmost to contain the chaos. But a single man at the farthest corner of the bar smiles triumphantly at the turn of events.

 

"I hope you got your answer." Taeyong looks straight at Jaehyun and whispers. There must be something in the air tonight because Taeyong cant contain his excitement either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you all so much for the overwhelming love.
> 
> I did not expect this many kudos and bookmarks. I was like....this story of little old me is so well received!
> 
> As requested by a few, I am going through with this one and I will do my best to update as frequently as I can.
> 
> Please enjoy everyone and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I am back with another chaptered fic. A more mature concept this time around.
> 
> I dont even remember the last time I tried writing smut but yeah, this has smut. Lots of it. *evil laugh*
> 
> Please give this story a read and if you like it, drop your valuable reviews and kudos as it helps me a lot.
> 
> Thanks so much and have a nice day!


End file.
